Inconsolable
by A little French Girl
Summary: TRADUCTION Une rupture c'est juste comme avoir le pire cauchemar après le meilleur rêve.Juste une petite histoire idiote sur Caroline et Stefan réconfortant un Damon inconsolable.


**Note de l'Auteur: **Cette fan fiction a été écrit pour compatir avec la rupture de Ian Somerhalder et Nina Dobrev, mais il est censé être humoristique.

**Note de la Traductrice**: Hé bien salut a tous les amis, on se retrouve ici pour la traduction d'un one-shot Vampire Diaries que j'ai trouvé vraiment sympa, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus il est de brainy-brownie123 . Bonne lecture a tous! :)

* * *

_-"Je suis de retour!" _,appela Caroline alors qu'elle marchait dans la pension familiale, portant une petite glacière et quelques sacs de provisions.

_-"Dans la cuisine", _répondit Stefan.

_-"J'ai le sang." _,salua Caroline en posant ses sacs de provisions sur l'îlot. Stefan la remercia silencieusement et prit la glacière. Pendant que Stefan placé les poches de sang dans le frigo, Caroline prit un siège au comptoir de la cuisine.

_-"Alors que faisons-nous pour le dîner ce soir?" _Demanda t-elle, _"Ou nous sortons tous les quatre ce soir?"_

_-"Umm," _Stefan fronça les sourcils en regardant vers le haut du réfrigérateur, _"Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible."_

_-"Pourquoi pas?" _Demanda Caroline, perplexe.

Soudainement , ils entendirent un bruit sourd à l'étage suivi d'un cri de frustration, puis une voix hurlait: _"Je pensais que nous allions être ensemble pour toujours!"_

_-"Voilà pourquoi", _soupira Stefan.

Ils entendirent hurler a nouveau_: "Pourquoi me fait tu ça?"_

_-"Qui est-ce?" _Demanda Caroline.

_-"Damon" _répondit Stefan.

_-"Vraiment? Eh bien... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"_

Stefan fit une pause et répondit ensuite avec hésitation_, "Elena et lui ont rompus."_

_-"Vraiment?" _Demanda _Caroline "Eh bien... c'était inattendu, je pensais qu'il était fou d'elle. Littéralement fou, dans une sorte de folie genre 'la vie et la mort prennent des décisions pour d'autres personnes afin d'être avec elle '. Fou, dans le genre 'tomber amoureux d'elle l'a rendu psychotique, lunatique et maniaque homicide (1) '."_

_-"En fait, elle a rompu avec lui", _Déclara Stefan.

_-"Oh," _Dit tristement Caroline _"Pauvre Damon."_

_-"Ouais" _soupira Stefan, _"et il l'a pris mal. Mal comme dans ' s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer sur son sort jusqu'à s' endormir ' ce genre de mal."_

_-"Eh bien... Tu es allé le voir pour parler avec lui?"_

Stefan a mis ses mains en l'air _" il a verrouillé sa porte."_

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et grogna: _"Tu es un vampire pour l'amour de Dieu, enfonce la porte! Tu es censé le réconforter!"_

_-"Non, je l'ai prévenu que ce jour viendrait et il a écarté mes avertissements à chaque fois comme si mes conseils ne valaient rien."_

_-"Tu es son frère! Tu es même en plus l'ex-petit ami d'Elena! Tu sais ce que c'est! tues censé dire 'Hey, je comprends mec . Je suis aussi passé par là, frangin. Ces nanas sont toutes folles.'. "_

_-"Tu m'imite très mal, je ne parle pas du tout comme ça."_

_-"Ce n'est pas le point" _Gémit Caroline _"Viens, on va aller lui parler."_

_-"Damon?" _Appela Caroline en frappant à la porte de sa chambre, Stefan traînant derrière elle.

_-"Allez vous-en!" _Cria t-il.

_-"Allez Damon ouvre la porte."_

_-"Non!"_

_-"Cesse d'agir comme un bébé!" _Cria Caroline puis elle enfonça la porte a l'aide d'un coup de pied circulaire.

_-"Tu as défoncé ma porte?" _Cria Damon de son lit dans lequel il était assis, _"Qui agis comme un bébé maintenant, je venai juste de remettre le bois à neuf!" _Damon retomba sur son matelas et tira un oreiller sur son visage.

Quand Caroline et Stefan entrèrent dans la chambre de Damon ,ils virent le désordre qui s'était abattue sur le lieu depuis la rupture . Des mouchoirs étaient éparpillés sur le sol avec deux pots de crème glacée vides et une boîte de chocolats à moitié entamé. La chambre de Damon était vide de lumière a l'exception du rayonnement de la télé et un filé de lumière provenant de derrière la porte de la salle de draps étaient froissées en travers du lit et au milieu de la pagaille, était enfouie un Damon Salvatore dès plus misérable .

_"-Nous voulons juste parler de ce qui s'est passé." _Dit calmement Caroline , Stefan et elle s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce.

Ils entendirent la voix de Damon étouffée en dessous son oreiller.

_-"Quoi?" _Demanda Caroline.

Ils entendirent a nouveau la voix étouffée de Damon.

_-"Pardon?" _Demanda Caroline.

_-"J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!" _Grogna Damon en jetant l'oreiller a travers la pièce.

_-"Tu ne veux pas en parler?" _Roucoula Caroline d'une voix de bébé, _"Eh bien, nous allons en parler, oui nous allons le faire."_

_-"Je ne suis pas un chien Caroline," _Déclara Damon catégoriquement.

_-"Non, tu ne l'es pas," _S'adoucit Caroline et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, _"Tu es un homme qui souffre."_

_-"Je suis un homme qui souffre!" _Pleura Damon de façon spectaculaire, _"bordel de merde, je suis juste un homme! Et je souffre tellement!"_

_-"Oh la douleur", _Déclara Stefan sourdement, le cœur serrait.

_-"Tu vois, Stefan comprend", _Souria Damon.

_-"Ouais, je comprend que tu souhaite profiter de chaque situation pour attirer l'attention."_

_-"Je ne fais pas ça" _s'écria Damon, offensé.

_-"Rappel moi combien de jours ça fait que vous avez rompu?"_

_-"Ça ne fait que douze jours, Stefan!"_

_-"Bon, je suis désolé, ça ne fait que douze jours", _déclara Stefan _", et depuis quand as tu réalisé et pensé :« Wow, je ne suis qu'un loser pathétique, pas étonnant qu'Elena est rompu avec moi. »?"_

_-"Aujourd'hui!" _S'écria Damon.

_-"Sois un peu plus sensible Stefan" _gronda Caroline.

_-"Ouais Stefan, sois un peu plus sensible", _fit écho Damon.

_-"Et Damon," _se tourna vers lui Caroline , les bras sur les hanches.

_-"Oui?" _demanda Damon prudemment.

-"Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est" Caroline fit une pause, "qu'est-ce que tu regarde à la télé?"

Le visage de Damon s'alluma et il s'écria: _"You've Got Mail!(2)"_

_-"Oh j'adore ce film!" _Caroline sauta sur le lit à côté de Damon et se posa contre la tête de lit.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!?" _Demanda Stefan voyant Caroline prendre place a côté de Damon _"Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une intervention pour le sortir de son désespoir ."_

_-"Non, nous sommes là pour le réconforter", _dit Caroline en mettant un bras autour de Damon.

_-"Tu l'encourage juste!", _disputa Stefan.

_-"L'amour de sa vie vient de lui brisé le cœur Stefan_"expliqua Caroline, _"Sois un peu plus sympa."_

_-"C'est de la comédie!"_

Caroline se tourna vers l'écran de télévision, _"Eh bien, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de comédie ou non, tu ferais mieux de sortir et d'aller nous chercher de la glace. Et pas celle a faible teneur en glucides et sans trucs gras, c'est une rupture sérieuse, nous allons avoir besoin de vrai mal bouffe. (3) "_

_-"Et un peu bourbon," _regarda Damon derrière Caroline et Stefan envoya un sourire narquois.

_-"Tu vois,il fait semblant, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est de l'attention!" _Dit Stefan.

_-"Tout ce que je veux, c'est être aimé!" _S'écria Damon en se jetant sur le lit.

_-"Ouais Stefan, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être aimé!" _Sympathisa Caroline.

-"C'est ça," dit Stefan en tournant vers la porte_ "Je sors d'ici"_(4)

_-"N'oublis pas la crème glacée", _souria Damon.

* * *

(1): Désolé pour ça mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment le traduire en anglais c'est "homicidal maniac" si vous savez ce que cela signifie en français faite moi signe merci :)

(2): Titre du film, qui est d'ailleurs super je le conseil! ;)

(3): Arrangement de ma part ne sachant pas comment traduire la fin de la phrase qui est "we're gonna need the rocky road" .

(4):Je sais ça sonne bizarre en anglais il dit "i'm out of here", j'en ai donc tiré "je sors d'ici".

* * *

**Note de L'Auteur**: Ainsi ce fini mon histoire ,était-ce bien ou était-ce un désastre complet? Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et j'apprécie vraiment ceux d'entre vous qui prendront un peu de temps pour rédiger un commentaire.

**Note de la traductrice:** Je sais que mon anglais est loin d'être parfait (pareil pour mon français d'ailleurs...) , je traduis vraiment pour le plaisir quand je trouve des fan fictions qui me semble chou x) Donc voila j'espère quand même que cela vous a plus! Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait! A plus très chers lecteurs!


End file.
